Kiss Kiss
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: ONE SHOT! Emmy is forced to sell Hershey kisses for her sister's foundation. When a superstar comes to visit what happens when he wants something sweet? Edge/OC


**Something like this almost happened to my mother but with a teacher instead.  
My mother at my school sells kisses for the cast at my school when we put on  
shows and this happened when a teacher asked her about it.  
Weird and thought it was a cool idea.  
Peace and Love!  
!Hattress! **

* * *

So, I would like one good reason onto why I am here? Last thing I remember was being cooped up in my dorm room with this massive hangover then next thing I know my mother is forcing me to volunteer my time to help sell Hershey kisses in this ridiculous bake sale for the make-a wish-foundation. I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy that my sister is even getting this treatment and it is making progress and all, but at this moment I should be sleeping getting over this hangover that has left me to feel like utter shit. I want to crawl up into my bed, but here I am in a Easter Bunny's little helper outfit selling kisses. This is what I call ridiculous.

"I see everything here is going well hun?" my mother comes running to me with this huge smile on her face. I'm sitting in here pretty much what I would call a playmates outfit and she is asking me how I am? How serious can we get now?

"Mom I look like a hooch, the sun is blaring in my eyes and I want to go back to my dorm." I moaned. My mother chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Babe, your here for your sister, isn't that a good enough reason?" she asked. That fucking guilt trip she gives everyone. I hate it I tell you! This is what my mother does, but isn't that for all mothers?

"Understandable, but do I really have to wear playboy bunny things?" I groaned. My mother gave me that look that all mothers give when they think that somethings silly. Well this is silly dammit!

"Sweetie you don't look like a playboy bunny, you look cute." she squealed, reaching till her red perfectly manicured nails pinched my cheeks. That was even more ridiculous, "Listen Emmy." she started, saying my pet name. She only did that to guilt trip me harder, "You are doing this as a favor for me. Without this that guy that she likes wouldn't even be coming."

She did it, she really let herself go on this one and did it. Now I feel like a horrible sister and everything that I worked for is going to go down the tubes. Hello playboy bunny mansion here I come. This is mother fucking crazy is all I have to say.

"Emma!" I heard my little sister's high pitch squeal when she ran over to where I was. I smiled looking down at the little girl, when she threw herself into my arms. By the looks of her you would never even know she had cancer, but as soon as she fixes the long blond wing I can't help but to feel sorry for her.

"Lizzy!" I giggled, holding my eight year old sister in my arms. She always laughed the way I would say her name; always made her feel good inside. Her hand reached out to pulled a piece of black hair away from my eyes, "How are you enjoying your day?"

"It's amazing! and Edge is going to be here soon I heard!" she grasped onto my neck, almost squeezing me. I couldn't help but smile by her excitement. I find her the only reason why I smile when I do. My small baby sister sitting here with this cancer but a smile on her face. I just thank God that they caught it earlier enough.

"Oh really, I bet he will be happy to see his number one fan." I chuckled, pulling her wig back on her head.

"Yes! He will also meet my beautiful sister and then fall in love and then he will marry you and live happy forever!" she smiled big, showing off her two missing holes where her teeth came out. My sister always had a weird imagination.

"Lizzy, don't think such things." I hit my head on hers. She laughed once more when my mother came around, taking her the by the hand.

"Elizabeth, come on! The bouncing play pen is waiting for you." My mother smiled, turning back only to wink at me. I shook my head. Silly thoughts in my silly sisters head.

About an hour went by when I only sold about two cases of kisses...and I have about four more to go. This was getting really bad. My hair was all a mess, this body suit was sticking to me, and the ears were just about to fall off.

"Hm, kisses for sale?" I jumped by the low voice of a male. When I looked up, a large blond hair man stood in my view from the sun, hm and thank God to, I was getting way to hot. He peered over his sunglasses looking into my eyes when I nodded, "How much?"

"Two for one and ten for five." I noted The guy smiled, throwing down a ten dollar bill. Hey I guess the guy likes his candy. I nodded and reached to go grab the candy, but the guy grabbed my wrist with one hand, and placed a hand on my face.

One kiss

Two kiss

Three kiss

Four kiss

Five kiss.

The large man just kissed me five times. My face turned a bright red, when he finally pulled away but never let my face go.

"Um, here are your five bags of Hershey kisses." I muttered. He looked down at the table seeing the five parcels. His hands finally let me go when he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, and I was just about to put down another ten." he mumbled. I watched as a smile crept up on his face when he extended out his hand for mine to take, "I'm Adam." he spoke. I nodded, taking his hand, Um, there were words, I was going to say then, I just didn't know how to.

"Emma." I tried not to stutter. A huge grin now was placed on his face.

"Oh mommy look Edge is here!" my sister screamed getting a reaction out of everyone around us. I held my breath, so this was the Edge my sister was in love with. Adam looked over at me with a wink and went over to my sister to pick her up, "Emmy look this is Edge!" she called over to me.

I was in too much shock and just nodded, everything going through my head. Holy shit...I just made out with a WWE superstar, and what a weird one.


End file.
